


The Perfect Score

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: ClexaPrideWeek19 [4]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Art, Clexa Pride Week, Curator Clarke, Day 4, F/F, Football | Soccer Player Lexa (The 100), Nerd Clarke, Popular/nerd, popular lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa is a soccer player, Clarke is an art curator. By chance they meet in the museum and Lexa can't get enough of Clarke in glasses and Clarke has no idea who popular Lexa is.Will they find a middle ground?





	The Perfect Score

* * *

Practice was brutal and Lexa’s whole body was sore. She prided herself on being fit and healthy, but that didn’t mean her body didn’t take a beating now and again. Her team was gearing up for the playoffs. She wanted to win another MLS Cup and to be crowned champion for the fifth year in a row.

She’d always loved soccer ever since she’d received her first soccer ball when she was four. Since then, she has dedicated her life to becoming a professional player and that dream came true in college when she’d gotten invited to the Olympic team and they won the World Cup after she assisted the winning goal.

Her life had changed drastically after that and she went from being a college star to one of the most popular players, rivaling Alex Morgan, Mia Hamm and Abby Wambach. It had been a dream come true and for the last six years, Lexa loved it, but all the press and attention was starting to get to her. She no longer had a minute to herself and Lexa longed for the anonymity that others had.

“Hey, you good?” Her best friend and teammate Anya asked, “You seemed off during practice.”

Lexa smiled, but knew it didn’t quite meet her eyes as she slumped down on the bench and toed off her cleats, “Yeah, just beat and have a lot on my mind.”

“Anything you wanna talk about?” Anya sat down opposite her and shrugged off her practice jersey.

She appreciated Anya asking, but Lexa honestly had no idea where to start. She’d met Anya freshman year in college and even though she was a year older, they became good friends and Lexa couldn’t imagine doing any of this without her.

“Nah, I’m good, but thanks,” Lexa stripped down and wrapped a towel around her, “I think I’m gonna head home and take a nap.”

“Man I can’t remember the last time, I did that,” Anya laughed, “I may have to steal your idea.”

“Go ahead,” Lexa rolled her eyes and headed for the showers. She let the hot water wash over her and help soothe her aching muscles.

Once she was clean, Lexa got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, braided her hair back and left with her bag slung over her shoulder.

She nodded to her teammates she passed as she left. It was early afternoon, but Lexa found herself too keyed up to sleep. Lexa threw her stuff in the backseat of truck and headed out. She thought maybe a drive would help, but with the traffic and other stupid drivers, it only made it worse.

Pulling over into the first parking lot she found, Lexa killed the engine and ran a hand through her hair. With her keys in hand, she got out and started to walk with no destination in mind. Since it was the middle of the week, luckily not many people were on the sidewalk, but it was still busier than Lexa cared for at the moment.

Lexa found herself in front of a museum in downtown Polis that she’d heard of, but had never been to. For some reason, maybe just because it would be quiet in there, the thought of going inside appealed to her and she walked up the steps toward the entrance.

The building towered over her and big gold letters stated ‘Polis Museum’.

Looking around, Lexa realized it was free to enter, but donations were welcome. She smiled, always willing to donate towards a good cause and slipped a couple hundred dollar bills through the slot. She had even started her own foundation for kids who wanted to play soccer, but didn’t have the means to.

It was a cause near and dear to her heart because she used to be one of those kids and if it hadn’t been for someone taking her under his wing, Lexa wouldn’t be where she was today.

Sticking her hands in her front pockets, Lexa strode through the entrance and wasn’t surprised to see that it was mostly deserted. That put a smile on her face as Lexa knew she would be less likely to be bothered.

She strolled through and took in the various paintings on the walls, along with sculptures scattered throughout. It was all white with light marble tile and instead of looking gaudy, it highlighted the art which Lexa assumed was the purpose behind it. Lexa lost track of how long she’d been looking around when she heard the clack of heels against the tiled floor.

Her mouth almost dropped open at the sight before her. A woman with short blonde hair cut above her shoulders was striding through, but what caught Lexa’s attention was the ocean blue eyes behind the black rimmed glasses. Lexa couldn’t help but glance down the rest of her and even through the too big clothes, knew she was decently fit with loads of curves.

Lexa licked her lips unconsciously and waited for the woman to approach, but instead the woman waved shyly, not quite meeting her eyes and continuing on her way.

She sat back on her heels and stared dumbstruck after her.

That had never happened to her before.

Before she could analyze it, a voice spoke up behind her and Lexa whirled around to find a short Asian guy with a big smile.

“Hi,” She furrowed her brows wondering where the hell he came from.

“Hello and welcome to Polis Museum,” He smiled brightly. She looked down at his name tag and saw his name was Monty.

“Thank you,” Lexa glanced over her shoulder to see if the blonde was still in sight, but her shoulders slumped when she didn’t see her.

“Is this your first time here?” Monty asked.

“Yeah, it is,” Lexa answered. She didn’t want to be rude, but she really wanted to find the blonde.

“Excellent and how are you liking it so far?” Monty continued and Lexa had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. It wasn’t his fault. He was being perfectly nice, but Lexa didn’t want to talk to him at the moment.

“It’s great,” Lexa smiled, “But if you’ll excuse me, I thought I saw someone I knew,” Before he could protest, she turned on her heel and hurried into the other room where she last saw the blonde go.

She was nowhere in sight.

Lexa cursed under her breath and kicked the floor with her shoe. She decided to search the whole place until she found her and if it didn’t happen, Lexa would just come back.

She wasn’t sure what it was about this woman, but all Lexa knew was that she needed to talk to her.

Looking back and forth, Lexa noticed the paintings and stopped dead in her tracks. She stepped closer and gazed at the picture of the night sky blazing in blues and blacks that captured her eye. It was a mountain landscape with two silhouettes beneath the inky black sky. She wasn’t sure why she was drawn to it, but it took her breath away and Lexa just knew she had to have it.

She turned to find somebody to help her and ran right into someone and would have knocked them both the floor if it wasn’t for her quick reflexes. Her hands went to their hips and she pulled the woman into her. Lexa could tell it was a woman by her soft curves and breasts pressed against her own.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching…” Lexa trailed off and her eyes locked with the startling blue eyes of the woman she’d been searching for.

“It’s okay,” The woman replied meekly and Lexa realized she was still holding her pressed against her.

Lexa let her go, “I’m Lexa…Lexa Woods,” She held out her hand and waited patiently.

Finally the woman slid her hand in hers and clasped in with her own, “Clarke Griffin.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you,” She took note of the name tag, “Tell me, who do I need to talk to in order to purchase this painting?”

Clarke looked past her at the painting Lexa was currently pointing at, “That would be me as I’m the curator here.”

“Really?” She was impressed.

“Yes,” Clarke shifted from foot to foot and didn’t quite meet her eyes. Lexa wondered if  
Clarke would recognize her, but nothing sparked in her eyes, “I’m sorry, though, the paintings here aren’t for sale.”

“Oh,” Lexa’s face fell, “And there’s nothing I can do to change that?”

Clarke shook her head, “I’m afraid not.”

“Not even if I take you out on a date and pay triple whatever the artist is asking for,” Lexa batted her eyelashes and was rewarded with a flush to Clarke’s cheek.

It was satisfying to see that Lexa still had that kind of effect on women and made even better when she didn’t even know who she was.

-=-

For the next week, Lexa showed up to the museum every day after practice, just hoping to catch a glimpse of Clarke. She spoke to her a few times, but Clarke always got pulled away before she could ask her out on a date.

Today, she refused to let that happen.

She’d showered and changed in the locker room ignoring the catcalls and questions from her teammates. Lexa loved them, but there were some things she wanted to keep to herself. She’d been called up to play in the World Cup again and Lexa was excited to play there again.

There was nothing else quite like it, at least in her opinion. She was set to leave in a couple months and head to Paris for the duration of the World Cup and she wanted to at least have one date with the elusive Clarke Griffin.

The woman who didn’t even know who she was, which was so very rare and Lexa loved it.  
Walking into the gallery, she searched around for Clarke, nodding to Monty as she passed him before she found Clarke in the Modern Arts section, fixing a crooked painting.

“Hello,” Lexa rocked back on her heels with her hands in her pockets as she stared at Clarke’s legs in her skirt.

Clarke whipped around and pushed up her glasses that had slipped down her nose,

“Lexa, back again so soon.”

She smirked because apparently Clarke had no idea she wasn’t interested in art, just her,

“I am. I couldn’t stay away.”

“I understand the feeling,” Clarke smiled and it lit up her whole face.

Lexa took a deep breath and strode forward purposefully until she was in front of Clarke,

“I have a question for you,” She paused, not realizing how hard this would be. She usually never lacked confidence, but standing in front of Clarke’s penetrating gaze, Lexa felt exposed.

“Yes?” Clarke furrowed her brows and looked up at her. The few inches height difference working to her advantage.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Lexa blurted out, not nearly as smoothly as she wanted. Whatever it was about Clarke had completely thrown her off her game.

“Me?”

“Yes, you, who else?” Lexa tilted her head to the side and regarded her flushed cheeks and bright blue eyes.

“Anybody else,” Clarke shifted from foot to foot and Lexa realized she was nervous.

“There’s nobody else I want to go out on a date with, just you,” Lexa said seriously and tried to meet Clarke’s eyes to convey just how serious she was.

“But you’re so…and I’m so…not,” Clarke looked down at the ground before finally looking up.

“Please go on a date with me?” Lexa asked again. She never had this much trouble before getting a date. Usually women threw themselves at her, but Lexa no longer found that appealing. She wanted the real thing.

She wanted Clarke.

“One date,” Clarke mumbled softly.

Lexa resisted the urge to jump up and down,

“Sounds perfect. What time do you get off?”

Clarke glanced at her watch, “In an hour.”

“Excellent,” Lexa ran through different ideas,

“I’ll be back to pick you up.”

“Tonight?”

“Yes, why wait?” Lexa leaned in and kissed her cheek, “Thank you for agreeing to a date. I’ll make sure you don’t regret it.”

Lexa couldn’t remember ever being this excited for a date before. She left Clarke blushing and speechless and darted out of the room to plan their date. After all, she only had an hour.

An hour later, Lexa was back after changing her clothes yet again to dark skinny jeans, boots and a green button down shirt that brought out her eyes. The museum was closed so she waited outside, bouncing on her feet with the wildflowers in her hand. She debated roses, but didn’t want to be too cliché for a first day.

Besides, Clarke was special.

Thinking of her made her appear at the top of the steps and when their eyes met, Lexa could see in the evening light, her cheeks were red. Clarke still wore the same outfit as earlier only this time had discarded the cardigan.

“Hello, Clarke,” Lexa smiled and handed her the flowers, “These are for you.”

Clarke’s face lit up and Lexa knew she’d made the right choice, “Thank you, but I don’t have anything to put them in.”

“I have something in my truck as I thought you might not,” Lexa held out her arm for  
Clarke to take and couldn’t stop the goofy smile that overtook her face when Clarke looped her arm through hers.

“You thought ahead,” Clarke smiled, obviously pleased. Another point for her.

Each point she scored with Clarke meant more than any of the goals she’d scored on the pitch which was surprising, but in a good way, “This was very sweet.”

Lexa smiled and opened the door, “Hold onto my hand as you climb in, it’s decent jump.”

“Thank you,” The first touch of Clarke’s hand in hers sent her pulse racing and heart beating rapidly.

“My pleasure,” Lexa waited to shut the door until Clarke was safely inside the cab. She hurried around the truck, a spring in her step as she hopped in, “Where are we going?”

“It’s such a beautiful night, I thought that a picnic at my favorite spot,” Lexa glanced at her, “That is if it’s okay with you.”

“Sounds perfect,” Clarke smiled and Lexa wanted to reach out and hold Clarke’s hand, but didn’t want to move too fast and scare her. Clarke was unlike anyone she’d dated in the past and she was terrified that one misstep would screw up her chance.

“Good, I’m glad,” Lexa smiled and drove them outside of town and towards her spot where a small cliff overlooked the lake. Hardly anyone went there so they would most likely be alone. Plus she could back her truck in and they could sit in the bed of her truck.

When she finally parked and waited for Clarke’s reaction, she was surprised when Clarke got out and went to the edge of the cliff. Lexa hurried after her, but stopped in her tracks as the sun had started to lower and cast a glow over Clarke that she looked almost ethereal.

“You’re beautiful,” Lexa murmured softly, not sure Clarke heard her until she turned around.  
Her cheeks lit up red again, but Lexa found it endearing that she could make Clarke easily blush, “Thank you, so are you,” Clarke clasped her hands together in front of her,

“So is this,” She cleared her throat, “How did you find this place?”

“Honestly,” Lexa came to stand beside her, “By accident. I was driving around after practice and just stumbled upon it. It’s been my place ever since.”

“Thank you for sharing it with me,” Clarke looked up at her from under her eyelashes and Lexa’s breath hitched.

“You’re welcome, you’re the first person I’ve ever brought here, so I’m glad you like it.”

“I am?” Clarke looked genuinely surprised.

“Yep,” Lexa headed back to the truck and pulled the tailgate down. She hopped in with ease and laid out blankets and pillows around so it was comfortable. Once satisfied, Lexa reached and grabbed the picnic basket and set in the middle before she jumped down, “Hungry?”

“Starving,” Clarke’s stomach rumbled making Lexa laugh.

“Good, me too,” Lexa helped Clarke up and they both settled with their backs against the side of the bed opposite each other, “I wasn’t sure what you liked so I went with pasta salad, sandwiches, fruit and bottled water. I do have some white wine as well if you’d like that too.”

“It all sounds great, thank you,” Clarke’s eyes showed her pleasure and Lexa was only too happy to be the reason for it.

It made her feel good.

“You’re welcome,” Lexa dug into the basket and they spent the next few hours eating, talking and getting to know one other.

When she dropped Clarke off at her apartment later that night, she brushed her lips against her lips in a tender kiss, not trusting herself to deepen it and be unable to stop herself. The last thing she wanted to do was scare Clarke away.

“Thank you for the incredible date,” Clarke pulled back from the kiss, her eyelashes fluttering and her eyes darker than normal.

“Thank you for saying yes,” Lexa couldn’t resist kissing her softly again, “Did I earn a second date?”

“Yes, if you want,” Clarke’s smile was breathtaking and Lexa willed herself to pull away.

“Very much so,” Lexa held up her phone, “I have your number, I’ll call you or text you if I’m busy. Good night Clarke.”

“Good night, Lexa,” She smiled and turned to head inside.

Lexa waited until Clarke was inside safely before she hurried down the steps and to her car. She pulled out her phone and shot a quick text, _‘Dinner tomorrow?_ ”

“ _Yes_ ,” Clarke’s response was immediate and it made Lexa smile wider, if that was possible.

Tonight was unforgettable and Lexa couldn’t wait to see where it led.

-=-

Giddy wasn’t even an apt word to describe how she felt. Deliriously happy might work. Clarke didn’t know nor care. All that mattered was that she was happy, happier than she’d been in a long time and it was in huge part thanks to Lexa.

Clarke had never been popular, but she did have good friends in school and who remained her best friends after. She was a nerd, one who liked to play chess, was always sketching or painting and didn’t play sports.

The glasses she wore didn’t help her cause either, but Clarke found comfort in them and hated contacts. Just the feeling of having to touch her eyeball creeped her out so she just stuck with her glasses.

She’d never had that many dates, often too shy and unsure of herself. She’s had one short fling with a guy who ended up becoming very needy and obsessive and one with a semi serious girlfriend, but that had fizzled out quickly.

Clarke had almost given up on dating when Lexa had come into her life when she least expected it. Although it had only been a month since their first date, Clarke knew she was falling for her, hard and fast. She wanted to ask Lexa to be her girlfriend and intended to do that tonight if she could work up the courage to do so.

It was hard because Lexa was just so pretty and cool and popular. It was a bit overwhelming at times, but Lexa always put her comfort first and that meant more than she could say. She was just a curator at a museum, nothing special, Lexa was so much more than that.

Trying to ignore her racing thoughts, Clarke left her apartment and headed the short walk to work when suddenly something stopped her in her tracks. It was a new billboard advertising about the World Cup, whatever that was and Lexa’s picture was front and center, next to a few others that she hadn’t heard of or knew.

Clarke tried to make sense of what she was seeing, but it didn’t really sink in. Lexa had told her she played soccer, but she had no idea just how popular and well known, Lexa really was. She didn’t follow any sports, but she couldn’t admit her curiosity had peaked when Lexa told her she played, but she’d never googled her, therefore never made the connection. It made sense now while all their dates were more secluded and private.  
She just wasn’t sure if Lexa was trying to shield her or trying to hide her, that was a question that would plague her until she got to talk to Lexa.

Apparently, Lexa “The Commander” Woods was a very well-known soccer hero and Clarke felt like an idiot for not noticing this before. Not wanting to deal with all of this now, she ignored the vibration of her phone and hurried into work, passing posters and people all talking about the World Cup, but Clarke ignored them, determined to forget about what she saw.

At least for now.

It was easier said than done when a few hours later, the woman she was trying not to think about stood in the doorway of her office with a worried expression on her face.

“Thank god, you’re okay,” Lexa rushed into the room and went to take her hand, but Clarke pulled back. Lexa looked pained,  
“What did I do?”

Clarke took a deep breath, “You’re famous,”

She said quickly, “I didn’t realize that.”

“I play soccer,” Lexa whispered, “That’s all.”

“Obviously very well,” She turned her computer so Lexa could see. Clarke had spent the last hour googling her and was amazed at the results, “Apparently you’re the next Mia Hamm.”

“I’m not sure about that,” Lexa ran a hand across the back of her neck, a sign Clarke had come to learn she did when she was nervous, “It’s been my dream ever since I was a little girl, but I wouldn’t say I’m famous. Maybe well-known.”

“And there’s a difference?” Clarke wasn’t sure why she was upset. It wasn’t like Lexa lied, she’d told her she played soccer, but since she didn’t know anything about it, Clarke hadn’t known.

“I guess not,” Lexa looked heart broken, “I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you.”

Clarke let out a deep breath, “I mean you did, I guess I just hadn’t realized,” She shrugged, “You know I don’t follow sports.”

“Yeah, I do know and that’s okay,” Lexa reached for her hand again and this time Clarke let her take it, “Does this change things between us?”

She ran her free hand across her face, “It depends,” Clarke spoke softly, “All our dates have been in private, never public. Is that because you’re ashamed of me?” She didn’t dare meet Lexa’s eyes, not sure if she could handle whatever Lexa would say.

“What…no never!” Lexa gently grasped her chin and tilted her head up so she’d meet Lexa’s green eyes, “I didn’t want us to be hounded by fans or paparazzi. With the World Cup coming up, they are everywhere. I’m proud to be with you, Clarke.”

“I don’t feel like I’m good enough to be with you,” Clarke admitted, finally voicing her biggest fear. Very quietly she also said, “I never did.”

“Babe, you’re more than good enough for me,” Lexa squeezed her hand and looked deep into her eyes, “You didn’t even know who I was when we met. Do you know how rare that is? You saw me as Lexa…just Lexa,” She let out a deep breath, “You saw me for me, not for what I can do on the pitch or for my money and fame,” Lexa kissed her softly,  
“You see me, the real me and that means everything to me. I may be popular, but that doesn’t matter to me, you do.”

Clarke couldn’t believe what she was hearing, her heart skipped a beat and tears gathered in her eyes as she stared back at Lexa, “I’m just a nerd who loves art and you’re the popular jock who everyone wants to be.”

“Clarke, this isn’t high school, I could care less about labels. All I want is you,” Lexa said it with such conviction, Clarke believed her, “Will you…” Clarke leaned in and captured Lexa’s lips with hers, interrupting her. She wanted Lexa and wanted her now. They hadn’t had sex yet, but Clarke was ready and she had a feeling Lexa was too.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Clarke husked after she broke the kiss.

“You stole the words right out of my mouth,” Lexa grinned and kissed her again.

“Is that a yes,” Clarke panted against her mouth.

“It’s a hell yes,” Lexa leaned her forehead against hers, “Do you get vacation time here?”

Clarke raised an eyebrow wondering where Lexa was going with this, “Yeah, I do. I have a lot saved up because I never take time off. My boss actually has been pressuring me to take some time. Why?”

“Come to Paris with me?” Lexa looked so hopeful and eager, Clarke didn’t think she’d have the heart to say no.

“France?” She said dumbly.

“That would be where Paris is, yes,” Lexa laughed, a melody Clarke loved, “I want you there with me for the World Cup next month.”

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked which Lexa nodded so quickly, she almost looked like a bobble head.

“Absolutely sure, I need you there with me, Clarke. Say yes,” Lexa bounced on her knees and stared up at her.

Instead of overthinking it, Clarke said what was in her heart, “I’d love to go with you.”

“You’re coming with me to Paris, for real?” Lexa jumped up and pulled Clarke up as well.

“Yes,” Clarke laughed when Lexa picked her up, spun her around and kissed her until she couldn’t breathe.

Today started off badly, but it ended with her in Lexa’s arms and there was nowhere else she’d rather be.

-=-

Lexa sat in the locker room at the half with her teammates and they were up one to zero against the Netherlands. The opposing team was tough, but they didn’t get through group play winning all three games, to beating Spain in the knockouts, France in the quarterfinals and England in the semifinals to end up losing the final game against the Netherlands. The whole team had poured their whole heart and soul into each and every match and Lexa couldn’t be more proud to be a part of this team, but she wanted to win this last match.

She wanted to win another World Cup.

Her phone buzzed in her locker behind her head and normally Lexa wouldn’t check it during a match, but she had a feeling it was Clarke.

‘Hey babe, You’re kicking ass out there. Keep it up. Can’t wait to see you after ;)

A smile spread across her face before her phone was snatched by her friend and teammate Alex.

“Is this your girlfriend, Lex?” She teased with a smile. To this day, it still surprised her sitting in the locker room with women she admired and looked up to. It was an amazing and humbling feeling.

“It is,” Lexa grinned, “Can I have my phone back?”

Alex held it away for a moment, but Lexa stood up and snatched it back, “You’re a child sometimes I swear. How does your husband put up with you?”

“Very well, thank you,” Alex laughed and walked off.

She shook her head and replied to Clarke.

‘Thank you. It helps knowing your in the stands watching and cheering me on’

‘No place I’d rather be. Score a goal for me, babe!’

‘I’ll do my best’ She smiled and almost typed I love you, but didn’t want to say it for the first time through a text message. Lexa would much rather say face to face so she could kiss Clarke afterwords.

It had been almost three months since they met and Lexa had fallen hard and fast. She’d never felt this way about anybody else and hoped Clarke felt the same way. She was pretty sure she did, but Lexa didn’t want to presume.

She closed her eyes as she remembered their first time making love and smiled. Clarke may be a nerd as she called herself, but she could be wild in bed.

“Do I even want to know what you’re thinking about?” Ali sat down next to her and bumped her shoulder.

“Probably not,” Lexa answered honestly, not that she would share anyways. It was private and just between the two of them.

“Thought so,” Ali smiled, “It’s good to see you so happy.”

Lexa blushed, “Thank you.”

“Alright, let’s get back out there and kick some ass,” Their coach Jill Ellis called out and Lexa stood with the rest of their teammates, “Do your best, that’s all I can ask.”

She ran back out onto the pitch with the rest of her team. She would go back out there and do her best to score a goal for Clarke.

It was down to the last ten minutes of the game, if there was no stoppage time added and she was running on fumes. The game was tied two to two and her team had position of the ball for the time being, but the Netherlands had a good defense and it made it even harder.

Their passes weren’t nearly as crisp as they were earlier in the game, but the stadium was electric and a good portion of the crowd was a sea of red, white and blue and they were chanting “U.S.A. U.S.A. U.S.A!” She glanced into the crowd quickly and easily found Clarke with her glasses slipping down her nose standing there in the front row with her friends Raven and Octavia who had flown in for the final.

“We got this,” Lexa intercepted a pass and started dribbling down the sideline. She passed to Christen Press who forwarded it to Tobin Heath who did some fancy footwork and got around her defender.

Lexa juked her defender and snuck into the box, raising her hand for the ball. Tobin passed it to her as the clock kept ticking away. They were in the final minutes and the last thing, Lexa wanted to do was get into a shootout. She went to shoot, but the shot was blocked by the goalie and Lexa had to admit, it was one hell of a save.

It went out of bounds off the foot of the Netherlands defender behind the goal which meant it was theirs for a corner kick. Press took the kick as her, Pugh, Heath and Morgan were in the box, being pushed and shoved by the Netherlands defenders, but Lexa had the slight advantage of being a little taller.  
The whistle blew as the clock ticked away it’s final minute when Press launched the ball into a perfect arch. Lexa jumped up, cocked her head forward, feeling the ball smack the side of her head and bounce off like a rocket towards the corner and slipped in past the diving goalie and hit the back of the net.

She hit the ground hard and wasn't sure if it really went or if it was wishful thinking.

It wasn’t until the stadium erupted and sounding like an earthquake, did she know it actually went in. Lexa pushed herself up into a sitting position with a wide smile on her face.

Alex was the first one to tackle her back to the ground followed by the rest of the team. By the time she got out from the bottom of the pile, her braids were coming loose and her socks were pushed down to her cleats.

She hastily put herself back together and the first thing she did was look towards the stands to find Clarke.

Lexa grinned and blew her a kiss that Clarke returned before she jumped back into position with the Netherlands having possession.

When the final whistle blew, Lexa celebrated with her team, but her eyes kept drifting to where Clarke was waiting. She really wanted to go to her, but didn’t want to abandon her team after they worked so hard to get here.

“Go,” Ali, Christen, Tobin, Ashlyn and Alex all shoved her away, “Now!”

With a shake of her head, Lexa sprinted off the field and towards the stands where Clarke stood in her jersey and she vaulted up into the stands. Lexa scooped Clarke up into a hug before she kissed her hard.

“I love you,” Lexa whispered, ignoring the knowing smirks on the faces around them. She knew this was being filmed all over the world, but she didn’t care. If someone had a problem with her kissing the woman she loved, than that was on them.

“I love you too, babe,” Clarke kissed her again, “Congratulations on winning your second World Cup, I’m so freaking proud of you.”

“Winning the cup is amazing and I’m really happy about that, but hearing that you love me too is better then any World Cup,” Lexa felt like her heart would burst with how happy she was.

She hadn’t been looking for love, but still Lexa had found it and intended on never letting go. Not for all the trophies in the world because Clarke was worth more than any soccer match could ever be.

For the first time since she could remember, something finally came before soccer.

That was Clarke.

She was the _perfect_ score

-=-

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow us on Tumblr. Stormchaser1117 and adistantstarblog :)


End file.
